Les larmes de Chichi
by Haloa
Summary: C'est leur anniversaire de mariage, quel cadeau va-t-il lui faire cette fois-ci ?


**DBZ ne m'appartient pas. **

**N.A : Pour une fois, ce one shot n'est pas humoristique et concerne le couple Goku/Chichi...bonne lecture. j'ai aussi essayé 'une nouvelle mise en page des dialogues' suivant ainsi les conseils d'une revieweuse, merci !**

**Les larmes de Chichi**

Le printemps faisait enfin son grand retour après un long et difficile hiver. Les oiseaux chantaient de nouveau, les fleurs s'ouvraient et les petits dinosaures et autres animaux sortaient de leurs coquilles, poussant leurs tous premiers cris dans ce calme recoin du Mont Paozu ! Euh ...Pardon ? J'ai dit _calme_ ? Toutes mes excuses, j'ai oublié quel jour nous étions : _le jour anniversaire du mariage des Sons !_

_-SON GOKU ! Comment as-tu pu ?_ S'égosillait Madame Son, ses petites mains étranglant de rage son tablier. _Après 8 ans de mariage ! M'offrir ...m'offrir ça !_

_-Euh ...mais ma chérie, attend ! Laisse moi t'expliquer ! _tentait de répondre un Son Goku bien contrarié, une poignée de charbon dans chaque main.

_- Ma pauvre Chichi_, songea-t-elle à cet instant, _comment as-tu pu croire que cette année serait différente des précédentes ? Comment as-tu pu croire qu'il allait t'offrir un cadeau digne de toi comme preuve de son amour ?... Encore que cette année, c'est vrai, ce n'est pas un cadeau qui se mange ...Mais tout de même ! Du charbon ! Mais où donc a-t-il la tête ? _Se lamentait-elle encore..._oh mais à son entraînement bien sûr, Son Goku ne pense qu'à cela et à ces fichus androïdes depuis un an !_

_- Chichi ! Laisse moi te montrer ..._

Goku voyait bien la déception de Chichi. D'ailleurs, celle-ci ne retenait plus ses larmes. Il se demanda à cet instant s'il avait bien fait de vouloir lui montrer ...

-_Me montrer quoi ?_ S'emporta Chichi ..._C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé à m'offrir ? Tu n'as même pas pris le temps de faire les magasins pour acheter un cadeau décent à ta femme ! Oh mais suis-je bête ! Et avec quel argent l'aurais-tu acheté ? Tu n'as même pas de travail ! Tout ce que nous avons c'est cette maison et la récompense gagnée au tournoi des arts martiaux ! Mais cette rente ne durera pas éternellement ! Bientôt nos finances seront à zéro mais toi, toi tu continues à ...à t'entraîner comme si de rien n'était ! _

-_Chichi, je n'aime pas te voir pleurer ...et puis je croyais que cette maison ...que cette vie te suffisait ! Chichi s'il te plait, écoute moi ! Au moins ...regarde !_

Mais Chichi ne l'écoutait pas, elle n'écoutait plus ! Et tandis qu'elle laissait s'échapper les derniers sanglots coincés dans sa gorge, Son Goku serra les poings et se transforma en super guerrier devant elle. Chichi qui détestait tant le voir ainsi fit de nouveau grimper les décibels !

- _Arrête ça tout de suite ! Je te déteste encore plus ainsi et puis je ...Je déteste être ici dans cette maison, seule, perdue au milieu de nulle part , entourée de bêtes sauvages pendant que Monsieur s'entraîne pour sauver le monde !_

Mais Son Goku n'obéit pas, il ne répondit pas, laissant toute son énergie se concentrer dans ses poings, toujours fermés. Alors Chichi prit peur, allait-il le frapper ? Ses yeux étaient toujours emplis de larmes, mais des larmes silencieuses cette fois. Et malgré le voile qui obstruait sa vue, elle se mit à scruter le visage de son mari...Impassible. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence absolu avant que Son Goku ne retrouve sa forme normale. Ses poings s'ouvrirent ensuite lentement pour laisser apparaître ...deux petits diamants !

- _Ce ne sont pas les plus gros diamants que la Terre ait portés. En fait, ils sont aussi petits qu'une de tes larmes, mais ces diamants sont purs, aussi purs que mon cœur et aussi éternels que l'amour que j'ai pour toi. Je suis désolé Chichi ...je regrette de te faire pleurer si souvent et je m'excuse pour le peu d'argent que je ramène à la maison. Tu aurais certainement préféré vivre dans un château, si tu veux je t'en ferai de plus gros et nous partirons d'ici. Puis à l'avenir,_ ajouta-t-il en essuyant les larmes de Chichi, qui ruisselaient le long de sa joue et dans son cou_, je t'offrirai un diamant pour chaque larme que tu verseras à cause de moi, si cela peut me faire pardonner ..._

Chichi n'en croyait pas ses yeux et ses oreilles, elle dévisagea Goku un long moment. Comme dans ces rares moments qui suivaient ou précédaient un combat, il était des plus sérieux ...

_- Oh Son Goku, je suis tellement désolée ! Je ...J'ai cru que ...Je ne veux pas d'un château, le seul endroit où je veux vivre c'est ...à tes côtés._

Un an puis deux passèrent ...et Son Goku disparut pour 7 longues années !

Au printemps suivant, Chichi, alors lancée dans un grand ménage, découvrit au fond d'une malle un petit coffre en bois. Sa curiosité l'amena à l'ouvrir ...il était rempli de petits diamants. Un petit mot manuscrit les accompagnait :

_Pour chaque larme versée. Son Goku._

FIN.


End file.
